SEX APPEAL You and Me Man
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Dois caras que tem problemas com os respectivos namorados...mais muitos copos de cachaça...é igual a que? Reita x Aoi ::yaoi slash lemon homo::


**Disclaimer: **ºajeita os bigodes falsos na caraº Bom dia, eu sou o diretor da P. S. Company... e o The Gazette me pertence! É todo meu! Muahahahaha!!

**Shippers: **Reita x Aoi, Reita x Ruki, Aoi x Uruha (últimos dois apenas citados)

**Categoria: **Comédia, Romance, Amizade, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **não betada

**Sinopse: **Dois caras que tem problemas com os respectivos namorados...mais muitos copos de cachaça...é igual a que?

**Notas:** Lá se vai mais um fic que é pura desculpa pra putaria explicita yaoi. Não foi betada, e é a segunda fic da Série SEX APPEAL, mas não precisa ser lida na ordem. Mesmo porque esse maldito deletou essa fic e agora a série não está publicada na ordem. Palavras chulas e sexo homogay a beça, então não leia se tiver coração sensível.

**You and Me Man **_– by Blodeu-sama_

E lá esta você, mais uma vez, se encaminhando para seu bar preferido, prontinho pra encher a cara com o que estivesse mais barato ou forte. Ou os dois. Mais uma vez, mais uma briga, e mais um porre, como sempre. Como um ritual, depois de todas as brigas. Você fica se perguntando qual o problema do Ruki, porque ele tem que ser tão mimado o tempo todo. Ta, talvez a culpa seja sua, talvez você mesmo faça todas as vontades dele porque aquela carinha de criança inocente consegue convence-lo a fazer quase tudo. Quase.

Porque nem mesmo um completo imbecil aceitaria admitir um relacionamento desses para todo o Japão.

Você entra no bar e fica surpreso ao deparar com Aoi encostado no balcão, com uma pequena pirâmide de copos vazios a frente. Bem, quando qualquer um deles queria se embebedar, ia aquele barzinho pequeno e sujo, porque todos estavam bêbados de mais para reconhecer até a própria mãe ali. Quanto mais roqueiros não produzidos num dia ruim. Você se senta ao lado do guitarrista, reparando nos olhos um pouco vermelhos dele, como se estivesse chorando. Da um pequeno tapinha nas costas dele chamando a atenção para si.

-...ãhn? Ah, Reita...

Você repara que, pelo tom de voz, o moreno já havia bebido ao menos duas daquelas pirâmides de copos. Com um gesto para o barman você pede um da mesma coisa, sem se importar com o que é.

-Está comemorando alguma coisa Aoi-shi?

-...estou sim...a primeira briga. – responde apoiando o rosto na mão esquerda, pedindo mais um copo com a direita.

-Ah... – você pega seu copo e bebe, descobre que é algo forte e puro, uma vodka menos destilada. Aquilo deixa você meio tonto imediatamente - ...teve ter sido horrível, julgando por isso aqui... – fala engolindo a tosse.

Aoi olha pra você, uma expressão de desespero e incredudilidade, fazendo gestos largos com as mãos

-Ele é louco! Uruha é louco! Ele quer filmar...bem, nós dois! Imagina se isso sai na internet?!

-Diga isso pra ele – Você dá ombros e pede mais um copo.

-Eu disse! Sabe o que ele me falou?! "Eu não ligaria se todos soubessem"...como ele pode não ligar?! Ele tem fogo de mais, aquele homem...e isso no Hawaii se chama cachaça...

Você solta uma risada amarga, balançando a cabeça. Aqueles dois tinham um sério problema, Ruki e Uruha...com suas idéias de mundo bonitinho onde todos aceitam qualquer coisa. E onde namorados não se cansavam nunca. Disse isso a Aoi. Os copos de bebida tornavam a discussão mais inflamada, e palavras de apoio mutuo cada vez mais eloqüentes. Por quanto tempo vocês dois ficaram discutindo a insanidade dos companheiros, você sinceramente não sabe. Sabe mesmo é que Aoi mal se agüenta nas próprias pernas, com a tal da cachaça...você, como bom amigo que é e sempre foi, se manteve sóbrio só o suficiente para se lembrar do caminho até a casa dele. Com as pernas muito pouco firmes, você se levanta e ajuda o moreno a se manter de pé também, apoiando o corpo surpreendentemente magro dele no seu. Não se lembrava de Aoi ser tão magro e leve antes, será que ele andava fazendo regime? Abre a porta do seu carro com um pouco de dificuldade, Aoi apoiado em você completamente, resmungando em seu pescoço.

-Ele sempre é impulsivo...eu queria entender o Uruha...queria mesmo...

-Claro, um dia você entende...entra ae, eu te levo pra casa – você resmunga de volta, socando-o pela porta aberta e se desequilibrando feio ao fazer isso. Na verdade você da de cara com o colo dele, como naqueles desenhos hentais que assistia quando era adolescente. Você ri, lembrando disso, ri alto. Está mesmo bêbado. Aoi esta estranhamente quieto, olhando você se levantar da posição constrangedora com o canto dos olhos.

Você fecha a porta, contorna o carro e senta-se no banco do motorista. Respira fundo antes de ligar o carro, e começa a dirigir com extremo cuidado. Bem, talvez tenha se distraído uma ou duas vezes com um pensamento qualquer e subido em cima da calçada, mas quem liga pra coisas tão pequenas? Aoi parece que liga, aperta o cinto e inclina-se em sua direção pronto pra arrancar a direção de você a qualquer momento. Ele suspira aliviado ao ver a portaria do próprio prédio, e nem espera sua ajuda para descer trançando as pernas do carro.

-Reita, sobe.

-...eu acho que vou voltar pra casa...

-Se continuar dirigindo desse jeito, vai chegar é no hospital. – ele fala arrastando, te puxando carro afora e o empurrando portaria a dentro.

É, talvez ele tenha razão, você pensa, ao olhar para trás e ver que tinha algo parecido com uma bicicleta em baixo do seu carro. Vagamente parecido.

Quando vê você está prensado entre o elevador e o corpo do moreno. Aconteceu rápido, você não sabe bem como. Aparentemente ele tropeçou enquanto te empurrava para dentro do elevador, e usou seu corpo como apoio. Você passou seus braços pela cintura dele por puro impulso. Mas não entende nem um pouco a cara estranha que ele esta fazendo. Pelo menos até ele fechar os olhos e colar os lábios nos seus.

Paralisado, completamente. Como se estivesse congelado do lugar. Você nem mesmo respira, nem fecha os olhos, nem o afasta, nem sequer pensa. Demora na verdade uns dez segundos para um pensamento surgir e ir diretamente do seu cérebro para a boca.

-O QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Um bip, o elevador abre as portas em frente ao apartamento do guitarrista. Ele olha diretamente nos seus olhos.

-Tentando entender ele...tentando ser impulsivo...

Dessa vez você fecha os olhos. Sim, fecha, embora ainda em choque. Talvez porque as mãos habilidosas do guitarrista o tenham puxado de jeito pela cintura, talvez porque os lábios macios e provocantes dele, com aquele toque frio de metal tivessem tirado momentaneamente sua razão, ou talvez porque esta bêbado como um porco. Provavelmente porque esta bêbado.

Aoi o puxa para fora do elevador antes que as portas se fechem, e o prensa contra a própria porta. Ele não esta raciocinando, você bem sabe. Nem um pouco, ele esta completamente bêbado, agindo por impulsos do próprio corpo, coisas que nunca faria sóbrio. Mas você tem um pouco de sanidade ainda não tem? Não tem?! Bem, talvez não. Suas mãos sobem sem que as perceba para a cintura pequena do outro, e seus lábios se abrem, finalmente, permitindo a passagem de uma língua ávida. Algo brilhante na mão do moreno, um barulho de fechadura abrindo, em um segundo você sente o apoio das costas sumir e seu corpo ir para trás. Aoi parece bem menos bêbado depois do susto no carro, porque o segura antes que caia e puxa contra si. Deve ter empurrado a porta com o pé, ela bate com estrondo. O barulho o acorda do sonho louco e ébrio em que estava metido.

-Aoi, não! – consegue gritar antes que os lábios carnudos e inegavelmente deliciosos dele voltassem a sua boca.

O moreno para, olhando para você, olhos turvos. Pela bebida e pelo desejo. Sim, ele o queria, naquele momento queria ser seu. Mas não podem, nenhum de vocês pode. Uma briguinha a toa com namorados não justifica... o que estavam fazendo! Ele avança novamente, mas antes que possa se aproximar de mais você o vira e empurra em direção ao banheiro.

-..q-que você está fazendo Reita? – ele vai sem resistência, não entende perfeitamente sua lógica.

-Te colocando de baixo do chuveiro - você tampouco entende sua lógica, mas banhos aparentemente ajudavam as pessoas a se livrarem do álcool. Ao menos é algo que você viu num filme...ou talvez tenha feito na adolescência com algum amigo...ah, não importava.

Chuta a porta do banheiro e abre as torneiras no máximo, molhando-se ao fazer isso. Bom, ao menos você também acorda e se livra da incomoda sensação de calor no ventre baixo. Vira-se para puxar Aoi para dentro do chuveiro e o vê descalço, a calça desabotoada e a camisa acabando de passar pelo pescoço. Realmente, ele é muito magro, mas tem músculos perfeitos na barriga...e braços fortes também. E a julgar pelo volume dentro das boxers visíveis pelo zíper aberto, ainda estava alegrinho. Você engole em seco, forçando-se a desviar o olhar daquela semi ereção, e o empurra de roupas mesmo para a água. Aoi sorri um sorriso infantil, quando a água bate em seu cabelo, virando o rosto para cima e esticando-se.

-Água é legal...vem cá.

-N-não Aoi, isso é pra você ficar sobr...

Não termina a frase, é puxado para baixo do chuveiro largo de água morna. Tenta abrir mais as torneiras, ignorando que o guitarrista está abraçando-o e lambendo seu pescoço molhado ainda com o sorrisinho no rosto. Ele sussurra, vendo seu fracasso.

-Não esfria...eu odeio água fria...

Sua roupa esta ensopada, seus sapatos podem ser jogados fora, assim como sua dignidade. Porque sentir a perna do moreno roçar em meio as suas, sussurros com água e lambidas estava realmente fazendo-o ficar ainda mais tonto e confuso, e novamente suas mãos começaram a trabalhar sozinhas. Você protesta, com voz firme até, mas suas mãos sobem pelo tórax nu e molhado do outro, fazendo aquele sorrisinho sacana aumentar.

-A-Aoi...para, para...o Uruha...

-Eu só estou fazendo isso pra entender ele... – o guitarrista murmurou de volta, livrando-o da sua blusa molhada – foi assim no começo...estávamos bêbados...ele me forçou...assim como eu estou forçando você...e você esta gostando como eu gostei...

Você pensa em dizer que está odiando, mas ao olhar para baixo percebe que seu corpo não o deixa mentir. Por baixo das suas próprias boxers (hey, quando a calça tinha ido pro chão?!) estava um volume semi ereto e ao que tudo indicava, crescendo. Aoi se aproveita do fato de ser maior e fica forçando-o contra a parede, passa a língua por cada ponto que alcança sem desgrudar o tórax do seu. Você tenta afasta-lo, mas não consegue, realmente não consegue. Não é como Ruki, que faz você subir pelas paredes em dois segundos, mas não da pra negar que Aoi é bom naquilo. De um jeito muito mais másculo e forte. A bebida não o deixa raciocinar direito, e a água cai em seus olhos embaçando a visão. A única coisa que lhe resta é o tato. Mas ele não vai para os lugares certos, como a porta do box. Não, sua mãos agora resolveram descer para o membro dele. Por Kami-sama, aquilo está mesmo rígido! Roça na sua virilha, na sua coxa, excita-o ao ponto de faze-lo gemer baixo e desistir de tentar resistir.

Aoi se afasta, olhando-o nos olhos por entre a cortina translúcida de água. Você abre a boca para xinga-lo. Sim, você quer xinga-lo, só não sabe se é por ter começado aquilo ou se é por ter parado. Ele parece arrependido?

Nem um pouco. Ele se ajoelha na sua frente e abaixa aquele resto de tecido que sobrara até seus joelhos. Segura seu membro pela base, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem fortes, machucariam se não estivesse molhado. Então vem a boca. Desta vez um palavrão sai pela sua boca, em inglês mesmo, como em filmes de ação.

-SHIT!

Automaticamente seus dedos agarram forte os cabelos dele enquanto a outra mão arranha os azulejos inutilmente. Ele não perde tempo com brincadeirinhas, coloca tudo na boca, tudo mesmo. Você sente a garganta dele na sua glande, sente aquele piercing deslizar até a base, e as chupadas. Não da pra não gemer com aquelas chupadas. A língua do guitarrista é hábil, pressiona os pontos certos. Parece querer realmente sugar tudo de você. Você fecha os olhos, tentando aplacar o restinho de consciência, tentando imaginar ali outra pessoa. A sua pessoinha. Até consegue, e imagina tão forte que sente que não pode se divertir sozinho ali. Pelos cabelos você puxa Aoi para cima e toma os lábios dele num beijo selvagem e desesperado. No segundo seguinte ele é virado e se apóia sem muita firmeza na porta de vidro. Seus olhos batem de relance no condicionador e você não pensa duas vezes antes de espalhar uma quantidade generosa do produto na própria mão. O guitarrista fica muito mais sóbrio ao sentir seus dedos deslizando pelo traseiro empinado dele até achar o que queria.

-R-Reita...n-não...espera...

-Você começou Aoi – sua voz sai num rosnado quando dois dedos abrem espaço naquela entrada úmida e começam a se movimentar, tentando relaxa-lo.

-...e-eu não posso...gomen...eu não poss...hn... – ele aparentemente muda de idéia quando outro dedo seu abre espaço e faz movimentos circulares. Você o sente relaxar, mas mesmo relaxado o moreno é tremendamente apertado.

Virgem. Você nota imediatamente. Virgem como uma garotinha inocente. Realmente Uruha é um viado, você pensa deixando escapar uma risada baixa que aos ouvidos do outro, que nem seu rosto pode ver, parece meio assustadora.

-Reita... – ele está tremulo?

-...eu não vou parar. – você espalha mais uma quantidade de condicionador no próprio membro, um pensamento muito bêbado aparecendo na sua mente – será que meus pentelhos vão ficar macios?

Ele não consegue não rir, e assim que você sente que ele está novamente relaxado, posiciona-se direito. Aoi apóia-se com as mãos espalmadas e aperta os olhos, se preparando. Mas você é delicado, tem que ser. Ruki não gosta, mas é pequeno de mais pra ser invadido com tanta força. Aoi não é pequeno, mas é virgem, o que da na mesma.

Lentamente seu membro desliza para dentro dele, segurando sua cintura delicadamente. Até o fim. Os dois gemem, você de prazer e Aoi porque estava doendo pra cacete. Ele grita isso pra você, na verdade.

-ESTÁ DOENDO PORRA!

Seu corpo se inclina sobre o dele, sem se movimentar, sua mão alcança o membro dele e começa a masturba-lo do melhor jeito que conhece. Você sabe que dói, porque apesar de tudo você não é virgem. O baixinho já conseguira isso também com a cara inocente. Uma só vez, claro. Bom, até que Aoi se acostume, é bom ter uma distração, e ao que parece ele gostou da distração.

-ahn...ah!...hn...m-ais...ahn...

Realmente ele é barulhento. Você intensifica os movimentos, mas mal pode agüentar seu próprio corpo pedindo por alivio também. Você faz um movimento dentro dele, os gemidos mudam para dor novamente, mas não parece um dor tão forte dessa vez. Seu corpo não pode esperar mais, você começa a estoca-lo deixando escapar gemidos baixos e roucos por entre os lábios entreabertos. Não consegue ver o rosto dele, mas ao que parece o moreno fechou os olhos e morde aquele piercing sexy para não ser ainda mais escandaloso do que está sendo. Ambos estão chegando ao nível de delírio, mas precisam de mais.

Você dá mais. As estocadas se tornam curtas e rápidas, sua mão também trabalha ferozmente, os gemidos dos dois aumenta de volume e intensidade, o corpo do moreno vai para frente todas as vezes que você o atinge. Ele joga o quadril para trás e sem querer você acha. Sim, aquele ponto, aquele que faz ele esquecer da existência de vizinhos e gritar alto algo ininteligível.

Você sorri de canto, acertando repetidamente aquele ponto. Percebe o corpo dele estremecendo inteiro e segundos depois sua mão está cheia do sêmen dele, logo lavado pela água incessante. O grito rouco que Aoi dera o fez ir ainda mais rápido, ou seu corpo iria explodir, com certeza. O outro está mole em seus braços mais ainda não deixou de gemer, e agora você pode segura-lo com as duas mãos pelos quadril tremendamente flexível dele.

Então você chega ao seu próprio limite, aquele corpo tão apertado em volta do seu membro vence e é completamente preenchido, até a sua ultima gota. Sua cabeça pende para trás e deixa escapar um gemido alto e longo. Perde completamente a noção de mundo por vários instantes.

Acorda só pra ver, entre o vapor, um Aoi tremulo tentando respirar novamente. Em meio ao vapor que embaçava tudo, você sai de dentro dele e escorrega pela parede oposta até o chão. Aoi cai de joelhos, de costas pra você, tenta sentar-se sobre os próprios calcanhares. Desiste da idéia com uma careta de dor. Estica o braço e desliga a água.

Sem o barulho constante da água você pode ouvir sua própria respiração acelerada, e sua consciência. Não, nem tanto, você ainda está bêbado de mais. Banho não resolve coisa nenhuma. O guitarrista se levanta e some para outra parte do apartamento. Vários minutos depois você o segue.

-...Reita, isso foi errado.

Sóbrio, finalmente!

-Eu sei que foi.

-Não conta pra ninguém, por favor?

Você se joga no sofá, uma pontinha de dor de cabeça começando a aparecer.

-Sobre você ter me forçado a te comer depois de beber até o limite ou sobre ser virgem como uma menininha?

Ele ri, esquecendo-se que continua nu, senta-se ao seu lado.

-Sabia que podia confiar em você amigo...

-...não se acostuma Aoi. Da próxima vez...eu filmo e coloco na internet.

Você pisca pra ele, deita no sofá e dorme. No dia seguinte acorda com ressaca e encontra um bilhete do guitarrista, que já havia saído.

"Valeu pelo apoio moral - Aoi. Ps: tem uma bicicleta em baixo do seu carro"

E você decide que nunca mais vai beber cachaça na vida.

oOo

**(A porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Finalzinho tosco né? Mas comentem e impeçam uma escritora de cometer suícidio. E arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui. n.n


End file.
